Con una sonrisa
by Dryadeh
Summary: Porque a veces sucede que un alma nace dividida en dos cuerpos. La historia de los Gemelos Weasley. SPOILERS de DH!


Este fic pretende ser un _homenaje _a los Gemelos Weasley. Contiene un importante **SPOILER **del séptimo libro. Aviso realizado.

* * *

""Nadie solía tomarles en serio y a decir verdad, ellos no les culpaban.

Era normal.

Se habían encargado de que así fuera. Nunca, ni siquiera en los momentos más duros de su vida, habían dejado de bromear.

Quizás todo hubiera empezado la primera vez que Molly les puso frente a un espejo, cuando se dieron cuenta de que sus reflejos eran iguales. Miraron el espejo, se miraron el uno al otro, y se echaron a reír. ¿No era realmente gracioso que fueran idénticos?

Posiblemente, parte de ese algo que les hacía especiales, era el hecho de que ellos mismos hubieran escogidos sus nombres. Sí, sí, créeme. Sé que normalmente son los padres los que los eligen, pero en el caso de Arthur y Molly, sólo se ocuparon de seleccionar dos nombres. Fred y George se los repartieron.

A decir verdad, para Molly, Fred era el de los pañales azules y George el de los rojos, pero ya desde su más tierna infancia, disfrutaban cambiándose las identidades. Por eso cada vez que Molly llamaba a George, era un bebé de pañales azules el que aparecía gateando y si Arthur buscaba a Fred, era un niño de pañales rojos se abrazaba a su pierna.

Cuando dejaron para siempre los pañales, Molly trataba de diferenciarlos por el color de sus pijamas y ropas. Después de hartarse de no saber nunca cual de los gemelos era Fred y cual era George, decidió darles una terapia de choque.

Si uno de los dos hacia alguna trastada, Molly los castigaba a ambos. Si faltaban galletas con virutas de chocolate del bote donde se guardaban –la debilidad de Fred- Molly, los dejaba a ambos sin probarlas durante una semana. Si encontraba a la pequeña Ginny colocada de forma equivocada en la cuna –los pies donde debería estar la cabeza y viceversa- sabía que uno de los dos había estado cogiéndola en brazos por la noche –costumbre de George –y les reñía a ambos.

No es que a Fred le importara llevarse los castigos de George, ni a George los de Fred, porque realmente parecían ser una misma persona, dividida en dos cuerpos.

Otra cosa que les hacía especiales era que posiblemente eran los únicos hermanos que habían aprendido a andar al mismo tiempo. Sí, parece increíble, pero es cierto.

Molly ya no recuerda quien de los dos fue el primero en despegar las manos de la mesa y dar su primer paso –la asociación colores/nombres nunca le funcionó demasiado bien –pero el hecho es que el otro le siguió. Y el segundo paso, lo dieron juntos. Incluso cuando uno de ellos tropezó, él otro por solidaridad, se arrojó al suelo.

Cuando uno de los dos lloraba, era sólo cuestión de segundos que el otro empezara a hacerlo. Y sólo se calmaban cuando Molly o Arthur los cogía en brazos al mismo tiempo. Si George escupía la comida, era inevitable que Fred le siguiera. Y su primera palabra, fue el nombre de su hermano –es decir, el contrario al que Molly les había asignado-. "_Goch_" y "_Fed_".

Su segunda palabra fue una palabrota.

Los dos crecieron tirandole del pelo a Bill, pidiéndole a Charlie que les hablara sobre dragones y haciendo rabiar a Percy. Ellos no tenían la culpa de que fuera tan divertido.

El pobre de Ron fue algo así como su cobaya, aunque si se les preguntaba, ellos decían que él se lo buscaba por seguirles a todas partes. En cuanto Ginny, ella fue siempre su niña mimada, su protegida.

Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts, sus hermanos mayores ya habían alcanzado todo tipo de honores. Bill había conseguido doce T.I.M.O.S. además de ser prefecto y Premio Anual; Charlie era capitán quidditch y había ganado la Copa de la Escuela y Percy era el mejor de su curso y estaba cantado que iba a ser prefecto.

En vista de que no les quedaba destacar en las notas, ser premios anuales, ni capitanes del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, decidieron brillar en otros ámbitos. Por ejemplo, explorando Hogwarts, metiéndose en líos y dándole sentido a la vida de Filch.

Entre sus logros más importantes contaban con haber hecho volar varios inodoros, inundar un baño –en el que casualmente estaba Percy-, embrujar todos los libros de una sección de la biblioteca sin que Pince se enterara, descubrir varios pasadizos entre ellos el que daba a la tienda de golosinas de Hogsmeade, hacer contrabando en su Sala Común con cerveza de mantequilla, colgar los calzoncillos de Flint de uno de los aros de gol, meter a Montague en un armario evanescente y un largo etc. A decir verdad, se ganaron a pulso un archivador de castigos propio en el despacho de Filch –por no hablar de su odio eterno-.

Pero tenían encanto, eso nadie podía negarlo. Les gustaba contar, cada vez que tenían público y un par de cervezas de mantequilla a mano, que una vez habían logrado que McGonagall sonriera después de haber descubierto que le habían echado polvos de pica a pica en la ropa interior de Montague como venganza por haber intentado encerrar a Katie Bell en un baño para que se perdiera un partido de quidditch. Su propia madre, después de echarles monsergas descomunales de varios minutos, no era capaz de permanecer enfadada con ellos por mucho que hubieran atascado la chimenea arrojando a un montón de gnomos dentro. Era imposible mantenerse enfurecida con ellos cuando le decían cosas como _"Mamá, creímos que sería más fácil limpiarla desde dentro_" o "_no son gnomos, son duendes de Santa Claus"._

Tampoco les iba mal con las chicas. No era los más gallardos, ni los más atléticos, pero tenían labia. Podían hacer sentir a la más insegura hermosa y a la más tímida temeraria. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo lo dedicaban a hacer trastadas, jugar al quidditch e inventar artículos de broma, hubo una chica que marcó a Fred: Angelina Johnson.

La de George estaba más lejos, era una chica muggle que trabajaba en una pequeña tienda del pueblo que había cerca de la Madriguera. Michelle.

Ya he mencionado que trabajaban en artículos de broma. Ya sabes, bombas fétidas, pastillas vomitivas, caramelos longuilinguos, chicles voladores... cualquier cosa que se te pueda ocurrir. Mientras otros usaban la magia para practicas hechizos milenarios, Fred y George usaban la magia para crear, para hacer reír a la gente, y para qué mentir, para tener suministro de primera mano con el que sabotear a Filch y más tarde a Umbridge.

Les gustaba saltarse cosas: las clases, las normas, la gata de Filch... Organizaban fiestas clandestinas en las cocinas de los elfos, vendían artículos en un rincón de la Sala Común de Gryffindor hasta que Hermione Granger les cerraba el chirringuito y hacían rabiar a todos aquellos que no les caían bien.

Dije un par de veces que les gustaba el quidditch, pues bien, fueron los mejores golpeadores que la historia de Hogwarts jamás conoció. Estaban coordinados de una manera tan perfecta que a veces, parecían uno sólo. Nunca iban por la misma bludger y más de una vez, habían derribado a un jugador de su escoba con un golpe certero y combinado de las mismas. Incluso hicieron que Flint besara el suelo después de golpearle _accidentalmente_ con sus bates. Eso sí, cada uno en un lado del trasero, coordinados hasta el fin.

Eran ese tipo de personas con don de gentes que dejan un gran vacío cuando no están. Pero los gemelos se encargaron de que la gente hablara de ellos cuando terminaron con Hogwarts. Sí, porque ellos no terminaron _en_ Hogwarts como los demás estudiantes, Fred y George terminaron _con_ Hogwarts. O lo que es lo mismo, dándole una patada en su rosado culo a Umbrigde. Aún años después, los estudiantes siguen usando la expresión "marcarse un Weasley" cuando quieren saltarse alguna clase –o alguna norma-. Podríamos decir que dejaron su pequeña huella en la historia de Hogwarts –también en algunas estatuas y mobiliario de la escuela, para ser francos-.

Su primer trabajo, su primer sueño cumplido también lo consiguieron juntos. Exacto, esa pequeña tienda llena de colores y los más curiosos artículos. Sortilegios Weasley.

Qué orgullosos se sintieron. Las narices sangrantes, los granos en zonas incómodas de su anatomía, los ojos morados y las vomitonas que habían sufrido ideando sus artículos, habían merecido la pena.

"_Y mamá decía que no llegaríamos a nada si no estudiábamos_" fue lo primero que dijo Fred cuando recibieron las primeras ganancias.

La magia siempre era algo muy preciado: nacías con ella o sin ella. Pero ellos –sólo Fred y George podrían lograrlo –conseguían venderla.

Mas no pienses que todo eran bromas y despreocupación. Fred y George eran también unos valientes. Entraron en la Orden del Fénix en cuanto Molly no pudo darles más excusas para evitarlo y se jugaron la vida por aquello en lo que creían.

Por la igualdad de todas las personas: mágicas y no mágicas. Por la libertad de todo el pueblo. Por la paz. Por las risas. Por que todos los niños pudieran descubrir los secretos de Hogwarts sin que una guerra lo impidiera.

Fred y George habían hecho todo juntos en la vida y todos pensaban que siempre sería así. Pero la realidad llegó a buscarles en mitad de su sueño. Alguien –algún Dios si es que existen –decidió que no podía permitir que una persona, que una misma llama, una misma luz, habitara en dos cuerpos.

Y así, sin más, sin pensar, sin razón, sin sentido, a Molly y a Arthur le quitaron a un hijo. A Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron y Ginny, un hermano.

A George la mitad de él. La mitad de su alma. La mitad de su vida. ""

**o0o**

George se quedó callado con la mirada perdida en los recuerdos de tiempos pasados hasta que el niño pelirrojo que había sentado en su regazo tironeó con su manita de una de las mangas de su camisa. George volvió sus ojos hacia él pequeño y le acarició el pelo con afecto.

-Por eso tú, hijo, tú que eres una parte de mí como él lo fue, llevas su nombre –le dijo -Fred Weasley.

El pequeño miró a George con sus enormes ojos azules como si comprendiera todo lo que su padre quería decirle.

-_Kikas_ –pidió.

Galletas. Así es como siempre las había llamado Fred. Kikas con virutas de chocolate a poder ser.

George sonrío mientras alargaba una mano al tarro de las galletas y le acercaba una a su hijo.

-Esté donde esté –murmuró George con una sonrisa nostálgica mientras su hijo chupeteaba la galleta para ablandarla, ya que aún no contaba con demasiados dientes -tú eres su última broma.

**o0o**

Para Fred Weasley la vida era risa, la vida era una broma. Por eso murió como había vivido: _con una sonrisa._

* * *

_No es un fic bonito, ni siquiera es bueno. Intenta ser un cuento que George le narra a su hijo: Fred. Según tengo entendido, Rowling dijo que George nunca superaría la pérdida de su hermano y que llamaría Fred a su primer hijo en su honor._

_Yo sólo he intentado desarrollar esa idea y rendirles un homenaje._

_Fred cayó en combate, sonriendo. Nunca entenderé esta muerte, y aunque mi favorito de los gemelos siempre ha sido George -y después del momento_ Holey George_, lo es más que nunca -desde la muerte de Fred, yo también siento como si me faltara una mitad._

_Gracias por compartir esto conmigo._

Con cariño, **Dry**.


End file.
